Son Of The Archers
by ChampionOfTheHearth
Summary: When Sally Jackson dies from a monster attack, she asks Artemis and Apollo to care for her son. How will they do it without Zeus and the other Olympians finding out? This story follows Perseus Jackson and his life being raised by the twin archers, through infancy to the great prophecy. 1st fic.
1. A Change Of Fate

**A/N: Hello, i'm Champion and this will be my first fanfic. Please review. Flames will be accepted, but have the balls to sign in first. If you have any ideas, questions or constuctive critisism, please PM me, I will answer. Since I have never written anything before, please point out any formating problems so I can fix them.**

 **This chapter was inspired by AC/DC's song _"Spellbound"_. Please enjoy.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I, Champion Of The Hearth, do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians, The Heroes Of Olympus or any other Copyrighted and/or Trademarked material mentioned in this story. They are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

The winter air chilled the world around the girl as she stalked the elk, her steps quiet, and her breathing slow as to not alert the animal of her presence. She raised her bow and pulled an arrow from its quiver. Aiming the deadly weapon at the unsuspecting animal, breathing ever slower to keep the bow still. Seconds pass, the wind slows, she exhales and releases the arrow. Suddenly a booming roar rolls over the land and startles her prey, and it runs off into the dark forest. The girls curses under her breath, angry at herself for missing the shot and furious at the source of the disturbance for undoubtedly scaring off all the local game and ruining her hunting for the night, annoyed she treks back to her camp.

Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, and maidens, walks back into her camp, still angered by the events of her hunt just moments before, to be greeted by her hunters. She sees them and smiles, for she loves all of them, they are her family. The goddess thinks back to the roar that ruined her hunt and considers if it would be a danger to her hunters. The power held behind it signified that the creature, whatever it was, belonger to the divine world. Artemis ponders this for a moment, thinking of any possibility of danger, and decides that it must be investigated. She tells her hunters that there are monsters in the vicinity and to be ready at a moments notice, they agree and prepare in case a confrontation is imminent. She leaves her eldest hunter in charge and sets out on a quest to find the creature.

Artemis goes back to the site of her failed hunt to start her search, still annoyed about the elk, trying to determine the direction of the creature's roar. She stands in the same spot she was in when she tried to kill the elk and remembered that the roar came from behind her, to the east, she then races with godly speed in that direction.

After only moments running with her godly speed, she hears the deafening roar again towards the beach and runs faster. As Artemis sees the tree line breaking she slows to a light jog so she doesn't alert the creature to her presence any earlier than necessary. The tree line breaks and she stops to look down the shore and sees a beast that surprises her, the Minotaur, chasing a mortal woman who appears to be holding something. "Why would the Minotaur be so close to Olympus, chasing a mortal no less?" Artemis asked herself. Ignoring her remaining thoughts and questions, she darts toward the beast.

As she closes in on the Minotaur, she sees it catch up to the woman and lashes out to strike her, the goddess is helpless to stop the woman from being hit, she hears the sickening crunch of bones breaking and knows the hit is fatal for no mortal can withstand the power behind the beast punch.

She catches the beast, it tries to swing at her, but she is too quick and sent two quick slashes to the monster's neck, with a pained groan the Minotaur crumbles to dust and back to the pit where it came from.

Artemis looks around to find the injured mortal and finds her lying close to the water, she hears crying, a high shrieking sound. Since one of her minor domains is childbirth she now knew the woman was carrying a child. This revelation confusing the goddess more as to why the Minotaur, one of the most fabled creatures was chasing the poor woman. Artemis goes up to the woman and kneels down to check if she is still alive. The woman is struggling to breath, one of her legs is twisted at an odd, unnatural angle. Artemis feels remorse for her because she could not stop the Minotaur before it caught her. She looks over at the child still wrapped in blankets, crying at the top of its lungs, and sheds a tear because it will grow up without a mother. When she looks back at the mother, she thinks that by not being quick enough, she had caused the woman's pain. With her guilt rising, she summons her twin brother Apollo, the god of medicine among other things. If he could not save her, maybe he could ease the woman into the next life.

Artemis asks the woman "What's your name?". She is hoping to keep her talking until Apollo gets there.

"Sa… Sally" The now identified as Sally stuttered, gasping for breath.

"Sally, my brother will be here in just a moment. He will heal you." Artemis said softly.

"Are you a..an Olym..pian" Sally gasped, still struggling to breath.

This question shocked Artemis, how had she known? It quickly dawned on her that Sally was clear sighted and had previous contact with the divine world since she asked specifically if she was an Olympian. Then she thought of the child, a demigod she realized. That explained the Minotaur. Although the question arose, 'Why would such a powerful monster be after this child?'. She had her suspicions but would need to speak with Sally more to confirm or deny them.

"Yes, I am the goddess Artemis" Artemis replied.

"M..my son. ok?" Sally asked breathlessly.

Artemis reached for the wailing child, picked him up and showed him to Sally.

"See? He is fine." Artemis said sweetly.

"When it found us I thought if I could get him to h..his fathers dom..main he could protect us. But I was wrong." Sally gasped with tears forming in her eyes.

Artemis's heart dropped when she heard Sally's statement. She now knew why the Minotaur was after the child. But she had to be sure. "Who is his father?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Sally confirmed Artemis's fears with one name, "Poseidon.".

"Poseidon broke the Oath." This thought rang through Artemis's Head. It was with these thoughts that a bright flash of light engulfed them. Artemis quickly shielded Sally's eyes.

When Artemis looked up she saw the bright smile of her little brother.

"Apollo, you have to heal her!" Artemis shouted.

Apollo snapped to attention, fully taking in the situation, and summoned his medical bag. He kneeled next to Sally, his mouth forming a thin line in concentration. He hears her struggling to breath and sends a pulse of gold light into her chest. Her breathing eases, slight relief crosses her features. Apollo then looks at her bent leg. "Ma'am" he says, "This is going is going to hurt. Take a deep breath. It will be over in a minute." So Sally takes a laboured breath and prepares herself for more pain. "1...2...3!" He exclaimed and snapped her leg back into place. Sally cries out in pain and Apollo quickly sends a pulse of light to her leg, taking away the pain.

Now with the immediate trauma taken care of Apollo tells Sally, "Let's take a better look at you." Apollo then tears her shirt off and sees her chest swelling, turning an angry reddish purple.

He yells to Artemis "Hurry, and hold her down!" Artemis complies and grabs Sally's shoulders.

"A piece of her rib cage must have nicked an artery. We have to drain the blood and stop the bleeding. " He takes 12 gauge needle and places it over Sally's chest, in between two ribs and says to her, "Bare with me Miss, this is not going to feel good, but there is no other way." With his free hand he sends another pulse of light into her abdomen and sticks the needle into her chest, he draws the syringe back slowly, siphoning the blood from Sally's chest cavity. She whimpers in pain from the needle puncture. When Apollo is finished she can breath better, but is weaker. Now Apollo worries about the bleeding, if the hole is to big or it's the Aorta, she dies.

"Lady Artemis." Sally croaked.

"Yes." Artemis replied.

"Promise me you will take care of...of my son" She whispered

Artemis was stunned and tried to tell Sally, "You are going to be fine" but was interrupted by the woman before she could finish.

"No i'm not. We both know it. I can feel myself fading. PROMISE ME!" She said, the last part as loud as she could manage.

"I..I promise." Artemis stutters. Not fully acknowledging what she agreed to.

"What is his name?" She asked.

"Perseus." Sally gasped. Beginning to feel weak.

As Apollo is getting his medical instruments prepared, Sally started convulsing and began coughing. He rushed over to her, her face looking very pale in the moonlight and sweat covered her body. A frown formed on Apollo's face, he knew he had not been quick enough.

"Hey Miss what's..." He started, but was interrupted by soft, pleading words from the woman.

"Take care of him." She said with the last of her strength. And with those words the light vanished from her eyes. Sally was no more.

Artemis and Apollo had tears in their eyes as they looked to the still screaming infant, they then looked in one another's eyes and knew what they had to do, even if they did not know how they were going to do it.

* * *

 **A/N: If you made this far, I thank you and hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't... well you're not going to be reading this any way. Next chapter will be posted within a week of posting this one. This might become a Percy and Thalia paring (Perlia), but it's not final, so leave me your thoughts about that. The final call on parings will be made with the next chapter. And with that out of the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. New Beginings

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm Champion as most of you know and i'm bringing you the second chapter of** _ **Son Of The Archers.**_ **I hope you enjoy this one. I was going to wait, but since the first chapter got** _ **way**_ **more positive feedback than I expected, I double timed it.** __

 **This chapter was inspired AC/DC's song** **"** _ **Breaking The Rules**_ **". Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Last time…_

" _Take care of him." She said with the last of her strength. And with those words the light vanished from her eyes. Sally was no more._

 _Artemis and Apollo had tears in their eyes as they looked to the still screaming infant, they then looked in one another's eyes and knew what they had to do, even if they did not know how they were going to do it._

* * *

 _Now…_

Still on the beach Artemis and Apollo sat with a crying infant and a deceased mortal. Artemis gave Perseus to Apollo and went through Sally's pocket to find her last name. The child needed his mother's name to know who she was in the future. She found a New York driver's license, Sally Jackson, it said her name was. Then she had another thought.

"Iris", she began, "Show me Hades."

"One moment please." The voice of Iris rang out as an Iris Message shimmered into existence front of Artemis.

After a minute the image changed, the image showed a man dressed in blacked sitting on a obsidian throne. The man's clothes and throne seemed to shift with different faces.

The man stared at Artemis, mildly surprised. He finally spoke, "Why if it isn't Lady Artemis." He began with a hint of disdain, "What does an Olympian require of the lowly Lord of the Underworld?"

Artemis began with a smirk, "Why Uncle Hades, you know i'm your favorite niece."

"Yes, I suppose you are, but you don't call often enough." Hades said more amused now than anything.

"I promise to call more often, if...", Artemis paused trying to find her voice,"If you do me a favor."

Hades seemed to consider it a moment, "Oh, I suppose. I don't have anything planned for today anyway." He started. "But, I may need something from you in the future."

"Like what?" Artemis asked, slightly concerned.

"I wouldn't be anything you couldn't handle. Nothing demeaning." Hades replied.

"Are you certain?" She pressed.

"I swear on the Styx." As Hades finished speaking, thunder rumbled, signifying the oath.

"Now with that out of the way," Hades continued, "What is the favor you needed?"

Artemis still wary, said "Apollo and I were trying to save a mortal… and we failed. I feel responsible. I was wondering if you could see to it that she makes it to Elysium?"

"That would be easy. She would still have to be judged, though I could do that myself. What is… was her name?" Hades asked.

"Sally Jackson" Artemis replied, relieved that he was agreeing.

Hades nodded and pulled out some paperwork, then asked, "Mortal from Manhattan about 20 years old?"

"Yes" Artemis answered.

"Ok, I have her file. I will speed up her paperwork and have her brought to me to be judged. If all checks out she should be in Elysium within 48 hours." Hades said after sifting through a stack of papers.

"Thank you Uncle." Artemis exclaimed.

"It's no trouble." Hades replied, then asked, "Her file says she had a son. Where is he?"

Artemis internally blanched, but answered, "He is here. Apollo is trying to get him to go to sleep."

"May I see him?" Asked Hades, a bit forcefully.

"Give him here Apollo." Artemis told her brother. Apollo handed him to her, she took Perseus in her arms and put him up to the Iris Message for Hades to see the child.

Perseus opened his eyes and looked toward the Iris Message, unknowingly showing Hades his features.

"Jet black hair, sea green eyes and tanned skin." Hades said to himself. Then he spoke to Artemis, "He is the demigod son of my brother isn't he?"

Artemis and Apollo's hearts stopped. The both began to turn very pale.

"H… how?" Artemis stuttered.

"I am not a fool dear Niece. I have Sally Jackson's file in my hands." He showed a file to the Iris Message, then continued,"Which happens to contain the specific cause of death of all newly deceased mortals. I mean come on Niece, death from injuries inflicted by Minotaur, does not come up very often."

Artemis blushed and looked down, embarrassed by her carelessness.

Hades began again, "Not to mention that just looking at the boy makes it obvious when all the facts are present."

"Are you going to kill him?" Artemis whispered.

There was a brief silence. Artemis began to grow more concerned by the moment. Apollo started sweating.

"No." Hades stated. Artemis and Apollo's hearts started again and they let out a breath in relief, but Hades continued, "I will not kill innocent children. I am many things, but I am NOT your father. If I decide to have revenge of any kind it will be against Poseidon, not the boy."

Artemis was amazed. Her Uncle had changed since they had last spoken personally, well over 60 years ago.

"Thank you Uncle. Thank you so much." Artemis said, overjoyed with her uncle's statement.

"In fact." Hades began, "I want to be around the boy's upbringing and bless him when he is of age. That should stick it to ole Barnacle Beard more than anything." The twins were speechless,but Hades continued and asked, "I assume you and Apollo will handle raising the boy?"

Artemis did not know how to answer. She and Apollo had not gotten that far. So, she asked he twin, "What do you think Brother?"

"Well," Apollo began, "the ancient laws says we can't raise our own children. They don't say anything about the children of others. I say we do it, Sally did ask US after all. If we can keep Father in the dark about it. Also, it would benefit young Perseus to be trained to be an excellent fighter and a honorable warrior since he is most likely the child of the great prophecy. We could ensure he makes the right decision."

The goddess was stunned at her usually goofy brother's reasoning. She quickly realized he was right. This was their chance save Olympus from the prophecy. She turned back to her Uncle and answered, "Yes we will care for Perseus."

"Will you allow me to be around the boy as he grows and bless him?" Hades asked. Really wanting to help the child… and piss off his seagoing brother.

"Of course." Answered the goddess. "He will need every advantage he can get. Plus he should meet more of his divine family seeing as he has no mortal one that we know about and you are helping his mother rest peacefully. He would appreciate that above all."

"Splendid." Hades said, "I need to fast track his mother's paperwork. I will come meet you once I get her into Elysium, alright?"

"Ok." Artemis answered. And with that Hades swiped through the Iris Message.

There was a silence between brother and sister, even Perseus had fallen asleep. The events of the past moments finally sinking in and making themselves reality. They realized that in the span of a few minutes they had taken on a great responsibility. Neither having any experience raising a child, much less an infant. The closest was Artemis having her hunters, but they are much older when they join and already independent to some degree. They were also ALL girls.

"Well Sis," Apollo finally broke the deafening air of silence. "The last thing I expected today when I got into my Sun Chariot was raising a child with you, along with Uncle Hades. Shall we make the most of it?" He started to grin towards the end.

Artemis could not help but smile, her goofy little brother was returning. But her frown quickly returned when she looked over to Sally's body. " Here Apollo," She started, "Hold Perseus, I need to bury his mother." And before he could object or otherwise, with a flash, Perseus was in his arms and his sister was gone along with the body of Sally Jackson.

Apollo had no choice but to wait. While he was waiting, he started talking softly to Perseus,, "Well Percy, you have had a big day haven't you? Not even a year old and already surviving monsters. I'm your cousin Apollo and we are going to have so much fun when you're older. I can't wait for us to prank Hermes."

Apollo then started humming softly, his domain of music showing. He stopped when a flash engulfed him. When it faded, his sister was sitting beside him with cloudy, puffy eyes. He saw this and showed a sleeping Perseus to her and a small smile formed on her face. "Everything is going to be ok Sis." He told her.

She nodded. Then a troubling thought occurred to her.

"Apollo," She began.

"Yeah sis"

"How are we going to explain all this to my hunters?"

Apollo did not have an answer.

* * *

 **A/N: I thank you if you made it this far. I also want to thank** _ **Dark Dangerous Hunter**_ **for being my first review. I would also to thank** _ **Cassy daughter of the Moon**_ **and** _ **blazenite104**_ **for the praise. Hades was OOC because it sets the rest of the story and he is one of my favorite gods and I just imagine him more level headed and honorable. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out soon. I'm going to have to put some thought into the conversation with the Hunters. See y'all then.**


	3. Coming Together

**A/N: Hey guys, as most of you know, my name is Champion and this is the third chapter of** _ **Son Of The Archers.**_ **Sorry about the long wait, I was busy the week after last chapter and when i got the chapter finished my internet quit, but it works now. So I hope you enjoy it. Also, please review. Tell me it's good. Tell me it's bad. Tell me to go to Hell. I Don't care, just leave a review.**

 **This chapter was inspired by AC/DC's song** _ **Rock'N'Roll Damnation.**_ **Because as the song goes "** _ **Take a chance, while you still got the choice.**_ **" And that is what this story is about. Enjoy.**

" _Apollo," She began._

" _Yeah sis"_

" _How are we going to explain all this to my hunters?"_

 _Apollo did not have an answer._

The Twin Archers walked to Artemis's camp, instead of teleporting because of the effect it would have on Perseus and they needed to figure out what to say to the hunters. The hunters would follow the goddess without question, but Artemis felt it better to convince them to accept Perseus rather than force them to.

As the goddess of childbirth, Artemis knew the boy was innocent of the crimes of man. Young boys were made into the scum that walked the earth. Artemis knew that Perseus would be the first _Man_ to live in millennia if she was going to raise him. The problem was convincing the hunters that he would not turn out like the males that gave most of them reason to join her hunt.

Most of her newer hunters had not seen the horrors done to women in ancient times. She could win them over easy. Her eldest hunters, especially her lieutenant would not be as simple.

"Apollo, go into the city, find a mortal mother and ask her what a baby boy needs these days. Get everything, even if you think we might not need it, get it anyway." Artemis told her brother, "It would be best I speak to my hunters alone. Your presence may agitate them and we need them to agree to have Perseus in the hunt."

Apollo nodded his head in agreement and said, "Ok Sis. I want this to work as much as you, summon me when its safe. I'm going to need my sun chariot, if babies need half the things i've seen mortal mothers carry."

Apollo handed Perseus to Artemis and with a flash, he was gone, in search of the much needed baby items.

Artemis then looked at the child in her arms and smiled. She said softly to him, "You are going to be a good man. I will make sure of that."

The goddess of the hunt walked into the outskirts of her camp. She stopped and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the coming conversation with her hunters. Artemis truly hoped she could make them see reason and accept the boy.

Artemis walked into camp, to her tent to put Perseus down. On her way she drew strange looks from the hunters. When she made it to her tent, she laid Perseus on the bed and put some pillows next to him so he did not fall off.

When she exited her tent she told her hunters to gather around the campfire. When all the hunters were present, Artemis began what was sure to be a very long conversation.

"Girls", She began, "You all know the evils of males. Most of you have been the victim of those evils." At this the hunters all nodded, already knowing this. Artemis continued, "You all know I am the goddess of childbirth. Because of that I know that all children are born innocent, even male children." When the goddess finished the hunters gasped, then they started to argue.

Artemis let them continue for a moment, to see the extent of their disbelief at what she had said. She then raised a hand and the hunter ceased their fussing. Artemis then gave them a look that said, "Don't interrupt me again."

With her hunters under control she continued,"I assure you girls that I am not going to change my views on males, but I understand that they are taught to be the vermin that walk among us. Most mothers try to teach their sons to be honorable men. This works in the beginning, but as they grow older the boys see the way other males behave and believe that this is the way that _men_ should act. Once they believe that they must act like other males they are lost."

The goddess stops and takes a deep breath, considering how phrase the rest of her speech so it will have the biggest effect on her hunt. She takes another breath and hopes what she has to say will be enough.

"If you had a chance to… prevent a male form turning into the trash that they become, would you?" Artemis asked the hunters.

Her newer hunters immediately voiced their answer, a chorus of "Yes" and "Absolutely" filled the night. Her older hunters looked skeptical, but eventually nodded. A few stating "If it could truly be done." Artemis was pleased that most of the hunt was in agreement, if she could get her eldest hunters to see that could be done, things would be perfect.

Her eldest hunters were still, looking at her as if she was insane. Moments had passed when her eldest hunter, her lieutenant spoke, "Please forgive me milady, but what you are proposing… it is not possible. Males are born evil and they will die evil." The rest of the undecided hunters nodded in agreement.

Artemis decided to counteract her lieutenant's reasoning. "But Zoë, _IF_ it could be done, would you take a chance and try? _IF_ it would possibly mean saving one maiden from the cruel hand of a male."

Zoë was trying to find a reason to argue, but she was unable to. She relented saying, "She is right girls, if turning a male into something decent would save even one maiden I would try as hard as I could." The Hunters voiced their agreement with her by cheering.

Artemis was half-way with her hunters. Now was the moment of truth. She hoped it would go well.

Artemis told them to quiet down and to not interrupt her while she spoke. She then told them what occurred on the beach. She told them about Sally, the Minotaur, Apollo, and Perseus. She told them about the guilt she had because she could not save the mortal, about how She and Apollo had promised to take care of the child. Finally she told them about how she had hoped they would support her.

When their mistress told them that she planned to raise a child, a _male_ child, with her obnoxious manwhore of a brother, they were speechless. That was the last thing in all of creation that they were expecting. It did, however, explain her previous speech to them. After moments of awkward silence, they started to talk amongst themselves.

The goddess looked at them speak to each other with hopeful eyes. She could not make out what they were saying as they were whispering. She hoped that what she had said would sway them.

Her lieutenant looked up from the group and stared at Artemis. Her face held an unreadable expression. "Milady," She began, "What you have said here tonight is true. If one maiden could be saved, we have to try. Also you said you and Lord Apollo promised the mortal you would take care of the child, Correct?" Artemis numbly nodded, not believing what she was hearing. "Well," Zoë continued, "We would not want to make a liar out of milady, would we girls?" At this a chorus of "No" and "Of course not" rang through the night air.

Artemis could not believe her own ears. Her hunters had agreed with her. They would help her raise young Perseus.

"Girls, would you like to see Perseus?" She asked.

The hunters nodded, wanting to see what the boy looked like. Artemis then told them to follow her to her tent and to be very quiet in case he was sleeping. The goddess and her hunters walked to her tent and stepped inside to find a sleeping Infant. Perseus was kicking his feet and some drool was dripping down his mouth.

The newer hunters giggled when they seen him. The older hunters looked indifferent, but smiled. After they had seen him Artemis told them to leave the tent.

When they exited the tent she told the hunters, "Now girls, I am going to summon my brother. He will be bringing supplies for Perseus. Do not shoot him. If he gets out of line I will take care of it. Understood?" The hunters nodded.

The goddess summoned her brother and a few moments later a bright light showed in the sky above them. The temperature started to rise. Apollo's sun chariot could be seen landing in the clearing next to the camp. Artemis and her hunters walked to spot where Apollo landed to see that the sun chariot was in the form of a cargo van. A gold cargo van.

Apollo stepped out of the back of the van and began to set boxes out. Artemis looked at all the stuff and asked, "Apollo, do mortal babies really need this much?"

"Yes, but this only the necessities from what i'm told. I tried to get the nicest stuff. It cost a medium sized fortune. The owner of the store was practically worshiping me when I bought all this stuff. Just like old times." Apollo answered.

"Alright." Artemis dumbly responded, shocked at the amount of baby supplies.

"Um, Sis?"

"Yes, Apollo?"

"Your hunters aren't going to shoot me again are they?"

"Not unless I want them to brother." Artemis smiled.

"You don't do you?"

Artemis just smiled wider and told her hunters, "Alright girls, Let's get this stuff to camp."

As the hunters gathered boxes to take back to camp, Apollo looked at his sister with a pale face.

"You don't do you Sis?" Apollo pressed.

Artemis looked at him with mischief in her eyes, but did not say anything. She grabbed a box and started toward her camp.

"Artemis!" Apollo shakily called after his sister.

Artemis just laughed.

 **A/N: Thanks if you made it this far. There will be a poll on the pairing situation. I will make the ultimate decision, but I want to know what y'all think. Thanks for reading, vote in the poll and I will catch y'all next time.**


	4. New Family

**A/N: Hello, my name is Champion and this is the (Hopefully) long awaited fourth chapter of** _ **Son Of The Archers.**_ **Now this chapter is a bit different** _ **.**_ **This story now has a Beta. StormCyclone21 has written the second half of this chapter. Now please tell us what you think of Storm and the story overall. Now if you are going to flame me or Storm please sign in first.**

 **My half of the chapter was inspired by "** _ **Free Will"**_ **by** _ **Rush.**_

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 _Last Time..._

" _Um, Sis?"_

" _Yes, Apollo?"_

" _Your hunters aren't going to shoot me again are they?"_

" _Not unless I want them to brother." Artemis smiled._

" _You don't do you?"_

 _Artemis just smiled wider and told her hunters, "Alright girls, Let's get this stuff to camp."_

 _As the hunters gathered boxes to take back to camp, Apollo looked at his sister with a pale face._

" _You don't do you Sis?" Apollo pressed._

 _Artemis looked at him with mischief in her eyes, but did not say anything. She grabbed a box and started toward her camp._

" _Artemis!" Apollo shakily called after his sister._

 _Artemis just laughed._

 _Now…_

As the hunters hauled the baby supplies to the camp, Apollo and Artemis were going through their sibling customs, in other words arguing. They had been discussing training Perseus when he was older when they had begun speaking about archery. They had both agreed that they wanted Perseus to be trained by the best. Naturally they both were the best, being the twin archers. Thus began the argument about which one of them is better.

The hunters, growing tired of their squabbling told them that when it was time to train Perseus they should have an archery contest to see who was best. The twins immediately silenced and looked at one another with hard and challenging glares. Nodding in unison, they agreed with the hunters proposal.

After hours spent organizing through supplies Artemis, Apollo, and the hunters were ready to end was an excruciatingly long day. After relaxing around the campfire the hunters told their mistress they were turning in. Artemis wished them a good night. Apollo did as well flashing them a sultry smile. The moon goddess seeing this shot Zoë a look and nodded slightly and the huntress responded to Apollo's smile with an arrow dangerously close to his family jewels.

The sun god, being the alpha male he is, let out a squeal that would rival any schoolgirl. It was at this time that all the female occupants of the camp let out roaring laughs. The hunters slowly disappeared into their tents, leaving the two Olympians with young Perseus.

"Well," began Apollo, "That went better than I thought it would."

"Yes It did. The younger hunters fell in love with him and the eldest could not find any personal reason to dislike him." Artemis replied.

"You know Sis, If we take this one problem at a time we might can pull this thing off."

"I hope so Apollo. I really do."

Percy of course, was oblivious to the melancholy mood that set in as he drank from his newly acquired bottle.

"Apollo, what if I were to immortalize him before the prophecy comes to pass? We wouldn't have this shadow hanging over our heads."

As her brother was going to respond a voice came from the darkness where the campfire could not reach.

"If not him it would be someone else, someone who could fail." It said.

Apollo immediately jumped in front of his sister with his bow drawn, trying to determine the location of their _guest._

The voice began again, "Easy Nephew. I come in peace. Remember the conversation we had not too long ago?"

"Uncle?" Artemis asked.

"Very good Niece. I was beginning to feel unwelcome."

Apollo lowered his bow and apologized, "Forgive me Uncle. You startled me."

"It is quite alright Nephew. You need to be quick if you are going to protect young Perseus until he can himself."

Artemis spoke up, "Uncle, did Sally reach Elysium ok?"

"Yes she did. She was upset at first but, when I assured her you two were looking after son she calmed right down. I have never seen a mortal accept their fate with such ease. She was a strong woman. She also asked me to pass along a message."

"What is it?" Apollo inquired.

"She asks you to make sure she never sees her son until he has at least lived a full mortal life." Hades recited.

"Well that is the plan isn't it." Apollo said, trying and failing to lighten the darkening features forming on his sister's face.

That plan went down the drain.

There was no way Artemis could decline a request from Perseus's birth mother.

Artemis tried a smile, but it faltered slightly.

Hades presence alone caused that.

Apollo had caught on what he said.

"So he will be the one who fulfils the prophecy."Apollo rather stated than questioned.

Hades nodded

"As of yet there is no other living child from either Zeus, Poseidon or myself."

"Let's hope dad doesn't find out about this, he'll be furious with Poseidon and us, we can't be punished again.' Artemis said.

Apollo looked at his sister with a stunned look.

"We!" He exclaimed in protest. "I can't be turned into a mortal and sent to earth again, the experience was…" Apollo trailed. No-one needed to complete that sentence, everyone knew where it was headed.

Artemis admitted she got of lightly with father, but it was extreme torture on Mount Olympus with all of Zeus's threats. Sure they were empty, but Artemis still had to endure them, and that was bad enough.

"Wait, uncle. You said someone who would fail." Artemis said. "Are you saying Perseus will fail or he will be the only one that will succeed?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Hades replied. "I just meant failing is a possibility."

No-one could respond to that, it was a dark subject so no-one brought it up.

"Can I see him in person?" Hades asked.

Artemis let her uncle walk pass and look upon Perseus with his own eyes.

His black orbs analysed the sleeping child.

"Maybe I could train him a few times in my palace, that way he would be able to work in the dark and with a sword." Hades implied an idea.

Artemis and Apollo started to ponder over that.

It would definitely help Perseus, especially with his skills, he would be better trained.

Ooh, that reminds me. Sally also said that you could call him Percy, if you like as that is what she called him." Hades explained.

"Percy?" Apollo mused. "It's certainly easier. He looks like a Percy."

Apollo was definitely set on the idea, but Artemis didn't look like she was swaying towards calling him Percy.

"I think I'll stick with Perseus. It is his Proper name." Artemis stated.

"Is that all uncle?" Apollo asked, out of curiosity, he wasn't trying to be rude.

"Well apart from keeping my end of the bargain by not deliberately telling Zeus about the child, I guess I am done here for now. See you niece, nephew."

With that Hades melted away into the shadows.

"What are you going to do now sis?" Apollo asked Artemis.

"Care for the child like if it was my own." Artemis replied.

This would be strange for her since she was a the maiden goddess, but she was also the childbirth goddess, how hard could it be, right?

"If he gets too much, I'll take him for a while." Apollo told her.

Artemis thanked Apollo, maybe he was starting to become responsible, maybe he was going have to help raise this child and his silly antics needed to be forgotten, for now at least.

Apollo made his way out of the tent and made his way toward his sun chariot.

Artemis watched until Apollo was out of sight, she then proceeded back inside her tent.

Perseus was still asleep.

She pondered over the name 'Percy'.

It just didn't seem fitting to her.

Perseus seemed like a heroes name, plus she had a half brother called Perseus, he was definitely a good hero.

Now he was dead, she didn't want another Perseus to die, that was one of the reasons why she wanted to grant the child immortality.

Artemis knew she would have a rough first few years, but after that she would start to train Percy. He would be the best male archer, she wanted him to be better than Apollo as she knew she was, but Apollo thought he was.

Artemis knew in a few hours that Apollo would ride his sun chariot across the sky and it would then be day and until night she would take care of Perseus.

She was a surrogate mother and she didn't mind adopting a child.

She would keep her word to Sally Jacksons dying request.

Artemis wondered if her hunters would change their minds on Perseus as he grew up, she was determined to make Percy the only man that wasn't scum on this earth. The only respectable man.

She didn't want him to grow up and become like Apollo.

Apollo had almost died hundreds of times by the hand of the hunters.

She looked at Percy's sleeping form.

Artemis knew the bad things about raising a child, but she did promise Percy's mother.

"Don't worry Perseus Jackson, we will make you the best hunter and most honourable man."

Artemis knew this would be tough.

She also knew that her brother and uncle would be there to help where she stumbled.

With that she looked at the night sky, thinking of what the future my hold.

 **A/N: I thank you if you made it this far. Please tell us what you think of Storm's work and how it changes the story, if any at all. Also check out my one-shot** _ **"His Reality"**_ **and leave me a reivew. See y'all next time.**


	5. Preparations For Celebration

**A/N: ….Hi. So I apologise for my absence. Lot going on, but enough of my excuses.**

 **Hey y'all, I am Champion and this the fifth chapter of Son Of The Archers. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Introducing my OC, Riley Carpenter.**

 **Semi important A/N below.**

* * *

 _ **Last Time...**_

 _Artemis knew this would be tough._

 _She also knew that her brother and uncle would be there to help where she stumbled._

 _With that she looked at the night sky, thinking of what the future may hold._

* * *

 _ **Now… Four years later…**_

"Time to wake up Perseus."

Perseus slowly raised his head and opened his eyes to see his mother standing there. Her silver eyes looking at him with slight annoyance.

"Just a little longer, please mommy." The young demigod whined.

"Perseus," Artemis scolded, "it is time to get up. The only reason I let you sleep in this late is because it is your birthday. Now, I want you up and ready in 10 minutes or I will send Phoebe in here."

Even half asleep the young boy's eyes widened. He wanted no part of his sister's wrath. "I'm up." He exclaimed while jumping up.

Artemis smiled. She loved her son and he was a good boy, but getting him to wake up was near impossible. "Come outside when you are ready. Apollo will be here soon. Uncle Hades said he will drop by as well." She said as she was leaving her sons tent.

The past four years have been impressive to say the least. She has learned a lot about herself. She, over the last few years, has learned why a woman would want a child. They are truly wonderful.

Artemis frowned for second. She gets to spend every second with her son and the other goddesses barely get to see their children. All because of a stupid law her father made millennia ago. She honestly feels sorry for them. Perseus is her son, no question, but he isn't _hers._ The others goddesses have given birth to the children that they are not allowed to see.

She would go insane if she could not be with Perseus as much as possible. If she had given birth to a child and we're kept from it, she would… well she doesn't exactly know. She hopes it would particularly spectacular.

The biggest change of the past years was the one of her brother. Her once infuriating and immature little brother was now… not. A few months a Perseus arrived they noticed Apollo started to look older. When he would come to hunters camp he was no longer in his 17 year old form, which was strange but not entirely unusual.

It was after the first year when she looked at her twin and saw that he wasn't the young boy he always acted like. He was older. She stared at his face and realized his form was in his mid-to-late 20's.

When Artemis asked him about it he said, "I am going to be one of a very few male influences in Percy's life. I didn't think that his male role model should be a wild teenager." She was stunned to say the least. That was the most mature things she ever heard him say.

The surrounding hunters started giggling and one of them said, "Milady, have you seen yourself lately?"

She was confused by that question. She went to her tent, with Perseus in her arms and looked in the mirror. She was shocked, she look to be in her early 30's. Usually she was a young girl to reflect her hunters or a woman of no more than twenty for council meetings.

Artemis could not remember when she was last in a form like this. Perseus was changing them. Hopefully for the better.

She was broken from her reminiscing when her son bounded out of his tent ready for the day ahead. He was wearing his favorite outfit- a black shirt with a silver Moon and gold Sun, black shorts and hiking boots. When he had said he wanted a uniform like his sisters' Apollo had immediately took it as a chance to annoy me by a taking Perseus to pick it without my input.

When they had gotten back Artemis was curious as to what atrocities Apollo had gotten him and Perseus was bouncing with excitement to show her. He went to his tent to get changed and when he came out she gasped.

The black clothes were shocking with the seemingly glowing Sun and Moon peeking from the jacket the swayed in the thawing winter wind. His messy untameable hair slightly covering his green eyes that changed with emotions- now they seemed to be shining with his excitement.

It was then the Moon goddess had a thought that only a parent could have, _"My little boy is handsome. I'm going to have to keep the girls at bay when he gets older."_ Artemis, being the goddess of maidens, was shocked by this thought. And Perseus, oblivious to his mother's internal plight was happy when she smiled at him

Since then he has worn it every chance he got. He wore it during his archery lessons and special occasions. During the warmer months he opted for the shirt and shorts.

Her memories were once again broken, this time by laughing. She looked and saw her son being picked up by three of her hunters. All of her hunters loved and spent time with Perseus, but three of her hunters absolutely adored him. They were the ones who took care of him if she was not there, played with him and soothed him when he awoke from nightmares.

The three hunters in question were Zoë, Phoebe, and Riley. It made her smile to see how close they had become. She believed that Zoë simply loved children, but with Phoebe and Riley it was deeper. Phoebe had confided in her long ago that when she joined, she left a little brother. She had said that she would never regret becoming a hunter, but she would always miss him.

Riley's story was a bit more depressing. Artemis had come across Riley when she was 14 during the Civil War in Virginia. The war had been going on for about two years. Her step-father was a doctor and was gone patch up soldiers, leaving her with her mother and brother. Two opposing platoons of soldiers had stumbled onto each other on her family's farm and started a fire-fight. Their farmhouse was caught in the middle. One side set a fire and the house caught. The old dry wood burned fast and hot.

Riley grabbed her brother's hand and ran out the house to get to the barn. Her mother had foolishly tried to save some family items, she didn't make it out. They had almost made it to the barn when her brother cried out and fell. Riley picked him up and carried him. She got them to the barn and saw she was covered in blood. Her brother's blood. A stray musket ball had struck him in the chest and with a gurgle he died in her arms.

What happened next Artemis will never forget. Zeus had sent Artemis and her hunters to check the demigod casualties. When the Greeks and Romans waged war against each other, the gods power and aspects were affected. Since all her hunters were Greek at the moment, she was stable enough to investigate.

She and her hunters watched the soldiers started shooting. They watched as a fire started to consume the house and a young girl and a little boy ran out. Artemis watched as the child yelled and fell. After they made it to the barn, she saw the girls dress covered in blood She walked in the middle of the fighting and let out a pain filled scream that still haunted Artemis.

The scream broke through the fighting and the men stopped like only a woman's scream could make them. The ground around the girl shook and cracked and skeletal hands reached out. The corpses had armor and weapons from every era and they responded to the girl's anger. They slaughtered men from both sides until all of them, no more than 40 in total, were lying dead. They then sank in the ground.

Artemis was shocked. She sent two hunters to retrieve the now unconscious girl. When she awoke, the moon goddess offered the now identified child of Hades a place in the hunters. Riley accepted saying she had nowhere else.

Riley was angry for a long time. She never said she hated men. Just their wars and every war since had only served to make her madder. War had taken her family and she would never forget it. Ironically she was good at it. She was different than the rest of the hunters. Preferring to use a sword than a bow. Only using the latter when actually hunting.

Artemis was glad to see her finally smiling.

Perseus jumped out of Phoebe's arms and into his mother's. "Mommy!" He shouted, "When's 'Pollo going to be here?"

"I don't know young one. He should be here soon." _He better be,_ she wanted to say. Artemis set him down. "Perseus would you go get Atalanta for me?"

"Okay Mommy." With the young boy left, in search of his sister.

When Percy was out of sight she turned to the three hunters and asked, "Is everything ready?"

"Almost, Milady." Zoë said.

"Good." The goddess said, "You three keep Perseus distracted until my idiot brother gets here. We have some things that need to be kept a surprise today."

The three hunters nodded and went to try to keep their brother out of the way for awhile.

"Iris, show me Apollo please." Artemis called out.

"One moment please." The voice of Iris rang out as an Iris message shimmered into view. A second later the image shifted showing her brother slouched over a child laying in bed, stitching a cut. She looked around him and saw children surrounding him, watching him work.

One of the girls noticed her and bowed. She stuttered, "Hel- hello Lady Artemis." At that Apollo just glanced at the Iris Message.

"Hey Arty." He said, then went back to stitching.

"Apollo!" Artemis scolded. "What have I told you about calling me Arty and what are you doing at camp?

The Sun god finished his suture and turned to look at his sister. "Okay Artemis. Do you want the technical version or the actual version?."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "How about both." She said flatly.

"Well in actuality, i'm spending time with some of my children. Technically, I am showing them a new way to suture that I dreamed up a few months ago. Since one of my domains is medicine, I am making godly business to show them how."

His twins mouth fell open, "But what if father finds out?"

Apollo shrugged. "Even if he does he can't do anything about it. The ancient laws say we can't interfere with our children unless it directly concerns our domains. I'm saying this does and I am personally showing it to my children."

"How long has this been going on?" Artemis asked shocked at the amount of thought he put into it.

Apollo seemed to think about it, "About two months. Demigods have ADHD and suturing is delicate. I have to make sure they get it right." He said innocently.

Artemis looked at her brother's children that were visible in the Iris message. She had never seen demigods that looked so happy.

"Oh and Arty, if anyone asks you about a new way to shoot a bow or play instruments just go along with it. Not all of my children are medics." He asked, almost pleading.

"Sure," She said slightly confused. "but you are supposed to _meet_ me remember? It's _important."_

"I remember. Just lost track of time." He said to Artemis, then turned to his children. "Well kids, i'm afraid I have to leave right now. We will continue this lesson in one week. Now, say goodbye to your Aunt." He finished, gesturing to the shimmering image of the moon goddess.

Some of the older boys looked unsure but all of her nieces and nephews waved and chorused their goodbyes. Even if she wouldn't admit it, the sight warmed Artemis's heart.

"I'll be there in a second Arty. Okay kids close your eyes." Artemis heard before he swiped through the message.

Instantly a flash appeared next to the huntress and her brother took its place.

Artemis turned to him and smiled. "I'm glad to see you taking time to spend with your children, but when did you become so crafty?"

"These past few years with Percy has had me missing my kids, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. Until a few months ago." He said. Artemis looked at him to continue.

"A few months ago I was in Seattle, helping a new band I found get a recording contract. So after the papers were signed, I remembered there was this great coffee place I stopped in back in the 70's. I went to see if it was still there. Surprisingly it still was. It was pretty packed though, and when this lady in a suit couldn't find a seat I offered her one at my table." He said when Artemis interrupted.

"I don't want to know how you slept with a mortal brother." She hissed.

"I didn't." Apollo defended.

"You mean she wouldn't let you."

"No. I didn't even hit on her. Besides it wouldn't have mattered, her girlfriend came in before I left." Apollo said and Artemis promptly shut up.

"Anyway," he continued, "she apparently was a lawyer. She was ranting about a big court case. I just let her vent because she was pretty. But what she said stuck with me. She said that, 'There is a loophole in everything. You just have to be smart enough to find it and creative enough to use it..' After that I went through all of our laws to see if I could find a way to actually spend time with my children until I found one." Apollo said, obviously proud of himself.

"I'm proud of you little brother, but are you ready for Perseus's birthday?" She asked.

"Of course. I really hope he likes what I got him since you wanted get him his first bow." Apollo said, pouting like a child.

"Of course he will. He'll love whatever you give him. And I am his mother, I get to give him his first weapon." Artemis said proudly.

It was in moments like this that one could tell that the twin archers were siblings. Not Olympian gods. Not two all powerful beings. Just brother and sister. Unfortunately these moments have been rare over the millennia, but since Percy joined them they have been more frequent.

"You know Artemis I think the past few years have been the best I've had since we left Delos." Apollo said suddenly, his voice serious.

"Why's that Brother?" She asked curiously.

"Well for one thing, I don't remember us being this close since we came to Olympus. My domains have been easier to cope with since I started helping you raise Percy. I found a way to spend time with my children like a real father. Things are good right now." He said happily.

Artemis smiled, "I agree Brother, things are conte- What do you mean your domains are easier to deal with?" She asked confused when she realised what he said.

"I'm the god of truth. Of Prophecy. I feel every lie told. God, mortal, and monster. The night Sally Jackson died I heard her tell Percy everything was going to be alright when in her heart she knew it wasn't. My domain of prophecy show me many terrible things. Thankfully not all the time or I would be insane. All the immaturity, the women, that was just me trying to deal with it. When it got too much sometimes… well there are many stories of my more dark acts."

A few years fell from Artemis's eyes. "Apollo… I had no idea." She said softly.

"It's fine. Hermes has the same problem with lies. He has no problem with the innocent white lies children tell and such, neither do I. It's the evil, hateful, and sadistic lies. Now shall we get things ready, then see where uncle is?" Apollo finished, trying to change the subject.

"Sure…" Artemis said unsure.

The duo then went about the preparations. Food, gifts, and anything else to make sure Percy had a good time. When all was set, the only thing that was left was their Uncle.

Artemis told a hunter, Elizabeth, to let Zoë know that she can let Percy back around camp.

Apollo spoke first, "Iris show me Hades."

"One moment please." The rainbow goddess's voice rang out as the shimmering message appeared. The image shifted to that of a man in black sitting at a desk doing paperwork. The man could be heard mumbling, "Damn drunks, always making appeals."

Artemis and Apollo just raised an eyebrow at this. Apollo cleared his throat as his sister said, "Um, is there something wrong Uncle?"

The man, Hades, looked up. "Oh, hello nice. Hi nephew. No everything is just fine here in paradise. I'm just trying to figure out how the appeals of drunk drivers get through. If they think they're getting out of punishment they are very, very wrong. So how might I be of service?"

"Okay…" Apollo started.

"It's time for Perseus's birthday party." Artemis finished for him.

Hades eyes widened, "Really? I started doing paperwork yesterday."

"Wow, that's a lot of paperwork Uncle. Don't you have someone who does that?" Apollo said.

"Yes, but some things I like to do myself. Don't worry, I'll be there in a few moments." Hades replied.

"Alright Uncle." Artemis said. Then Hades swiped through the message.

"I keep forgetting how much effort goes into running the underworld." Apollo said.

"Yes…" Artemis started to say but was interrupted by a shout.

"'Pollo!" said a little boy as he ran and jumped into the sun god's arms.

With quick reflexes Apollo was able to catch the child. "Happy birthday Percy!"

"Thanks 'Pollo." Percy said, then he turned to his mother, "Mommy, when is Uncle Hades coming?"

Artemis looked at him, "He should be here soon Son."

As it would be to most children, that answer wasn't quite good enough. "How long is that?" He asked with a frown.

Artemis went to answer, but didn't get a chance to. A deep male voice rang out. "Not long at all Perseus."

The hunters immediately drew their bows. "Easy now Huntress's. I mean you no harm." Hades said with a smirk, as he stepped out of a shadow with his hand raised in mock surrender.

The hunters lowered their weapons. Slowly of course. He was a male after all.

"Happy birthday my boy. Have you been good since my last visit?" Hades said to Perseus.

"I've been good, Uncle." The boy said proudly.

"Very good." He told the boy. Hades then looked at Artemis. "Well niece, shall we celebrate? A boy turns five only once."

* * *

 **A/N: If you made it this far, I thank you. This chapter is longer. My way of apologizing. My writing style seems to have changed a little. Anyway, If anyone loves this story enough, it needs a cover. If you can see the current one, that's what i'm going for. I made that one on my phone. If you make one and it becomes the cover. I will write a one-shot of at least a thousand words for PJO or certain other Fandoms listed in my Profile. You choose the prompt. The plan is to have Chapter Six up by the end of the day, but my plans never work.**

 **See y'all next time.**


	6. Gifts or I Have A Bad Feeling About This

**A/N: Hey y'all. My name is Champion and this is the sixth chapter of Son Of The Archers.**

 **Hmm... So this is what it feels like to post at a decent time...**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it! A/N Below.**

* * *

 _Last Time…_

" _Happy birthday my boy. Have you been good since my last visit?" Hades said to Perseus._

" _I've been good, Uncle." The boy said proudly._

" _Very good." He told the boy. Hades then looked at Artemis. "Well niece, shall we celebrate? A boy turns five only once."_

 _Now…_

Three Olympians, 20 Hunters of Artemis, and one demigod were currently sitting around a campfire, laughing and smiling. The image truly heart warming.

"Okay Perseus. It is now time for presents." Artemis told her son.

When his mother said this the boy practically squealed in delight. "Yay! Thanks Mommy."

"Simmer down son." Artemis laughed. "Perseus I know you have been ready to physically train with you sister's for sometime. But untill now you have not been old enough. So tonight I will give you your first weapon." She said excitedly.

Artemis stood and went to her tent. When she returned in her hands she had a beautiful silver bow with gold accents and a quiver of arrows.

Apollo was shocked at the gold, but smiled. Arty didn't forget him.

At the sight of the bow Perseus's eyes widened. The bow was truly the most beautiful thing he had seen in his five years. He slowly walked up to his mother and took it from her hands. Trying to find the right words to thank his mother. He finally decided on ones that never failed.

"Thank you mommy!" He yelled and tried to give his mother a hug. A complicated effort with the bow and quiver.

"You are welcome my son. Be ready to practice first thing tomorrow." She said as she hugged him back.

Apollo, not wanting to be outdone by his sister, said, "It's my turn Percy."

Apollo then pulled out a small golden mp3 player. "This is an mp3 player. I made it myself. It has every song ever written, played, or recorded and new stuff is always being put on it. You can listen to what ever you want."

Perseus took the device from Apollo and turned it on. When the screen lit up Percy let out a sound of amazement. "Whoa." He said, then he looked at Apollo, "What kind of music do you like 'Pollo?"

"Well Perce i'm the god of music, so I enjoy all of it. If I were you I would start with classical and work my way up. Most people can appreciate classical. But listen to what ever makes you happy."

"Okay." Percy said. Being raised in the hunt, music was rare. He could not wait to try it.

While Apollo was showing him how to work the godly mp3, Hades had slipped over next to Artemis and seemed to be whispering something to her.

Artemis had a worried look on her face but nodded to her uncle. Hades then looked at his nephews. "Perseus don't you want to see what I've gotten you?"

Percy just looked at his Uncle and nodded. He was having a great time.

"Come here nephew." Hades said.

When Percy went over to his uncle, Hades put his hand on Percy's forehead and said a few words in Greek.

A dark glow enveloped Percy, then vanished. The boy stumbled, but Hades caught him and gave him a piece of ambrosia. When Percy ate it he stood straighter, obviously feeling better.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I had to do that. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to wield the sword i'm going to give you." Hades told his nephew.

When his Uncle told him that, any confusion left the child's face.

"A sword Uncle?" Percy said wistfully. The gifts from his mother and now his Uncle, they showed him he was finally growing up.

"Yes Perseus, a sword worthy of my favorite nephew." Hades said. It was with that statement that Apollo frowned at his uncle.

Hades reached into a shadow and pull out a sheathed xiphos, about a foot and a half long. He then handed it to Perseus, who accepted slowly.

"I personally oversaw the blade's forging in Erebus, it's cooling in the River Styx, and the hilts wrapping. I enchanted it to appear smaller and weigh lighter. As you grow it will grow with you. It will always be a perfect fit. Even after it reaches its original length of three feet." He said to Perseus. "So go ahead nephew, unsheath it. But be careful, it is made of the finest styngian iron. I'm sure Riley will show you how to properly wield it." He then looked at his daughter, who nodded in return.

Perseus then slowly unsheathed the xiphos. The stark black blade was coming in to veiw. Perseus looked in fascination as the blade seemed to absorb the light from the campfire.

The leaf shaped blade was perfect. Not a single flaw could be found in the metal. The hilt, wrapped in a beautiful red looking leather.

"But, nephew," Hades began. "That blade is incomplete. The most powerful weapons have names. Your sword is no different. So think hard and ask what will that blade," he pointed to the sword, "be known as for the rest of time?"

Perseus had a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes seemed to glow for a second and he said, "Kenós." Perseus then looked at his uncle and nodded. Hades gave a strange look, but nodded back.

Hades then snapped his fingers and the newly christened sword began to smoke. One by one, letters began to form along the length of the blade. _Κενός_.

"Void it is then. Interesting choice my boy, but that name will never be forgotten. I am certain of it. You should get used to wearing it at your side, but for when you want to go about unnoticed I have enchanted it to turn into a ring. Just concentrate. Image a ring on your finger."

The boy did so and after a moment Void shrank and wrapped around his finger. In its place was a black band with a silver and gold vine design around it.

"All you have to do to turn it back is take it off. If you ever lose it it will return to you." The god told him.

Perseus took the ring off and Void reappeared in his hand. Then he watched as it turned back into a ring.

He stared at the ring and leaped to give his uncle a hug. Hades returned the embrace. "You are welcome my boy. But that was not all I have to give you."

Perseus looked at him with wide bright eyes. It was clear that he was shocked at all of the gifts.

"Perseus, you are always surrounded by family, but there may be a time when you may be alone. I don't want that to happen so I want to give you a friend. One that will never leave you and will always watch over you." Hades said.

Perseus looked amazed. A new friend? What child doesn't want that? Even Artemis walked over and stood beside her uncle. Curious as well.

Hades whistled and a form shot from the trees. When it landed in front of Hades, the shape of a dark brown owl appeared, its yellow eyes shining bright.. This owl was young, still very small, but capable of living on its own.

The young owl turned and looked at Perseus.

"Perseus," Hades said. "this is Alexander. He is a screech owl. One of the animals sacred to me. He will be your friend and watch over you. Won't you Alexander?"

Alexander the owl nodded his head and let out a strange hollow whistle, almost musical in the way it ran up and down the scale.

Apollo seemed to be impressed, as he whistled back in a similar manner. Alexander look at him and nodded slightly. It would seem the owl approved.

"Alexander is also a very smart owl." Hades said to no one. "Well Alexander, the child is Perseus. He is your charge. Be his friend and keep him safe." He told the owl, who nodded and hopped to sit beside Percy.

As happy as he was, something was strange. "Uncle this is the best gift ever, but in my lessons, mommy said all owls were sacred to Lady Athena."

Hades just laughed, "Yes, all owls except the screech owl belong to my neice. The reason being," Hades started to say, until Artemis gave him a look that said, ' _Do not tell that story'_ (1). He faltered for a second then continued, "their calls sound strange and mysterious. People used to think the brought disaster."

Perseus just nodded, remembering that information.

"Okay son, go get to know Alexander and play if you want. Two hours till bedtime. Big day tomorrow, you start training."

"Okay mommy." He then looked at Alexander. "Come on Alex!" Perseus then ran off. After a second Alex flew off in pursuit.

Artemis then looked at her uncle. "That was a beautiful sword you gave him. Thank you."

"It was nothing. He will be a great hero and a great hero need a powerful weapon." Hades told them.

"But Uncle, a pet really? Do you know how heartbroken he will be if something happens to it?" Artemis said slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry neice. Alexander really is one of my sacred screech owls. Askalaphus's mate laid eggs. I asked if I could give one to a child I favoured and they said yes. Alexander is immortal. He will be able to keep an eye on Perseus's surroundings when he can't. Forever."

"Oh." Is all she could say.

"You know Uncle," Apollo piped in. "you are really trying to piss of Uncle P aren't you. One day Percy will meet him. When Uncle P sees him carrying a sword of the underworld, he won't be happy."

At that the Lord of the dead just laughed, a deep and echoing sound. "And what will old Barnacle Beard do exactly? He has lost any and all right to the boy and the council can't do anything to me that hasn't already been done. If they harm Perseus, whom I think of as my own, I will simply destroy them. I'm sure Artemis will help me and hope you would too. I gave the sword to Perseus. He named it and he will carry it. Only my children can carry styngian iron and I blessed Perseus to be able to do so. Anyone who sees that blade will know that harming him will incur my wrath. The same as that bow. Which I'm sure will be a shock to most. So let my arrogant brother's say something. I dare them." Hades said, his voice taking a dangerous edge.

The gods and goddess were silent after his statement. He was right.

Hades then shot up and said, "I'll be right back." He then sank into a shadow. Artemis and Apollo looked at each other concerned, anything that could startle Hades couldn't be good.

They were concerned, but they would not be able to help unless they knew what was going on. So they simply watched as Perseus tried to catch Alexander the Owl. Sometimes he would even let Percy catch him

"That bow was beautiful. Thanks for the gold." Apollo said to his sister.

"Sure Apollo. Even though I am better, we are the gods of Archery. Gods, you are practically Perseus's father. I thought he should have something that represents both of us." She responded.

"It was a nice gesture. But that sword, that thing is wicked." He laughed and ignored his sister's teasing.

Artemis smirked, "Yes. It is a powerful looking weapon."

Apollo nodded, "I was a little surprised at the name though. Kenós is kinda dark, don't you think."

"Yes, I agree. But he made Maria, one of Athena's daughters, include psychology in his lessons. I was surprised at his interest in it as he is only five, but I'm proud. He probably thought a weapon such as that needed a matching name. _Void_ does fit. I'm also proud of his progress in Greek."

"Wow. Smart and has an owl. Our sister might even like him." Apollo chuckled.

Artemis laughed as well. "Yes. Our boy sure is special."

It was then that Hades burst out of a shadow. "Artemis. I need to call in that favour."

* * *

 **A/N: If you made it this far, I thank you. I stopped this chapter on a cliffhanger because I felt that it was a good stopping point. Otherwise this chapter would about 7K to 8K words. Of course if y'all want longer chapters, I can totally do that. But you need to tell me. I accept reviews, PMs, and smoke signals.**

 **Another reason is I felt that introducing Thalia deserved its own chapter. Yes! Thalia is finally here. I making good on my threats of a Perlia fic and that poll I had up months ago. Thalia was the final result. So I hope y'all can live with that.**

 **See y'all next time!**

 **Askalaphus was a loyal servant of Hades. He saw Persephone eat the pomegranate that made her stay in the under world and told Hades. Demeter punished him by burying him in boulders. Many years later on one of his labours, Herakles found him and dug him out. Demeter couldn't punish Herakles for saving what he thought was an innocent, so she turned Askalaphus into a screech owl. Hades could not reverse the curse so he honored him by making the screech owl one of his sacred animals. So the myth goes.**


	7. Child Of Thunder

**A/N: Hey y'all. My name is Champion and this is the seventh Chapter of Son Of The Archers.**

 **I'm not sure where the inspiration has come from, but I'm glad it did. I hated to leave you guys hanging, but I just burned out on everything for a while. I even stopped playing my guitar. But now, the words and the music are flowing like water. I hope it stays that way. It makes me feel good to know people like my work.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 _Last time..._

 _It was then that Hades burst out of a shadow. "Artemis. I need to call in that favour."_

 _Now…_

Artemis and Apollo jumped up in alarm. "What is it Uncle?" Artemis asked.

"It would appear that I am the only one not to break the oath." Hades simply said.

The twin archers knew what he meant. Their father had sired another demigod.

"How old is it?" Apollo inquired.

"She," Hades began. "is 10 years old and currently running for her life. It would seem Poseidon noticed her. My, uh, informant saw a battalion of Cyclops chasing a girl. When they pursued, they saw the girl shoot lightning at the monsters."

"Uncle P must think father killed Percy. This is his vengeance." Apollo gasped.

"Which is why," Hades continued. "I want Artemis to save her. Even if she does not choose to join the hunt, she must be partially immortalized before her sixteenth birthday. The only other option is to kill her and I do not want to that. As a child of ole sparky she will crave power, at least deep down. We can not risk her being the child of the prophecy." Hades looked around. Making sure Perseus wasn't within earshot.

Artemis was silent for a moment, taking in what her uncle said. She knew what she was being asked of. Raise another child. The sisters of fate seemed to be playing with her.

"Okay I will go get her." Artemis said. "Where is she and what does she look like?"

"Somewhere in Rhode Island. I suspect she got too close to the ocean and my brother sensed her. She is said to be wearing all black, with choppy black hair." Hades answered.

Artemis was about to say something else when Apollo grabbed his head and gasped. His eyes glowed green and he spoke. His voice that of an ancient female.

" _Fate has been torn asunder,_

 _for children of sea and thunder._

 _Forbidden children form a forbidden union._

 _Hidden from gods above._

 _Only by drawing strength from love,_

 _can the sea can save the world from plunder."_

When he finished speaking the glow left his eyes and he took a deep breath. Apollo blinked and grabbed his head. "What happened?" He asked.

"It would seem brother that you just gave a prophecy." His sister told him.

"Really? The spirit of Delphi must have thought it important to use me to deliver it." He said.

Hades spoke next. "Yes. I have it written down. Niece, go save the child while we have a chance. Then we will discuss this new prophecy."

Artemis nodded. She stood and called out. "Zöe! Atalanta! Here now!"

Just seconds later the aforementioned hunters were running up to their mistress. "Yes milady?" they both said.

"Come with me. We have a rescue mission. Ask no questions. I will fill everyone in later. Be prepared for battle." Was all Artemis said as she grabbed their hands and, with a flash, they were gone from sight.

"So what did the prophecy say?" Apollo asked his uncle.

Hades then recited the words to his nephew.

"Hmm… well it seems to be about Percy and our new family member. The first two lines must refer to Percy's mother dying and my sister taking him in. And whatever happened to the girl that's lead her to be with us shortly. The next two lines…" Apollo paused and got thoughtful look on his features.

"When I was giving the prophecy, I think I saw something. I saw a kid kissing a girl. She was taller than he was, so maybe she was older?"

"What are you trying to say nephew?" Hades pressed.

"I think the next lines mean Percy and this girl will fall in love one day. The last lines mean that using his love for her, or for family will give the strength to save us."

"That does make sense. Everything does happen for some specific reason. As the clock is ticking it seems the pieces are falling into place and I fear that they have been for a long time. I just hope they fall in our favour."

It was then that a hunter walked over. "Lord Apollo. Father." She bowed. "Percy went to sleep and I tried to take him to his tent, but that owl won't let anyone touch him."

Hades just chuckled and whistled. Alexander the owl appeared, flying next to the group. "Now Alexander," Hades scolded. "These girls are the boy's family. You don't have to protect him from them. Now let my daughter put him to bed, then you can watch over him."

Alexander nodded slightly and shot off back to his sleeping charge. Riley said her thanks and ran off to put her brother to bed.

Apollo just laughed. "Oh boy Uncle, that owl is awesome. His music skills aren't bad either."

"Yes. I believe I made the right choice. I read that mortal children learn responsibility better if they have it earlier. While Alexander can take care of himself completely, he will let Perseus help. It should be interesting to watch those two as they get older."

Things were silent for a moment until Apollo's face grew serious. "Why do you want to save this girl? You have never been so generous. You even said part of helping us with Percy was to piss of Uncle P. So what's actually going on?

"I won't lie to you Nephew. I truly care their well-being. I want to be kind to them. But there is part of me that is not so pure. Your father killed the woman I loved and the beautiful children I had with her. Then my so called brother's force me into an oath that they can't keep. So I'm going to be better than them. I'm not going to kill their children like they would mine or each other's. I am going to see to it that they are happy and cared for." Hades stopped for a second.

"And one day when they see that the children love me in their place, I am going to laugh and I am going to enjoy every bit of it." He continued. "So yes nephew, I have my own reasons for what I'm doing."

"I don't blame you. I was just curious. And Uncle," He looked at Hades. "No matter your reasoning, I'm glad your helping." Apollo said.

It was then that a silver flash engulfed them and Artemis, her two hunters, and a young girl appeared.

The girl looked around and with a wild look in her eyes, punched Zöe. She then tried to run towards the tree line, but Artemis simply grabbed her collar.

"Child you _will_ calm down. No one here will hurt you. And please refrain from laying another hand on my hunters, I won't be so merciful next time." Artemis scolded. "Now apologise to Zöe." She pointed to the hunter currently laying on the ground.

The girl crossed her arms, obviously angry at being chastised. She looked at Zöe and said a very stiff, "I'm sorry."

The Huntress grudgingly nodded. Artemis the turned to the girl, "Okay young one. We'll start with introductions. I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, and maidens. That," She pointed to her uncle. "is my uncle Hades, god of the underworld. The man child over there is my brother Apollo, god of the sun, music, medicine, and a number of other things." When she said that Apollo just poured, proving her statement. "What is your name child?"

The girls looked at each of the people present and finally said her name, "Thalia Grace."

"Well Thalia," Hades began. "I suppose you want some form of an explanation." Thalia nodded. "How much do you know of the Greek gods?"

"I know of the gods. I know who you are and I know that I'm different because things that shouldn't exist keep trying to kill me. So I suppose you three can fill in some gaps." She said flatly.

The three immortals were stunned by how calm she was. "Well, when you were running from those monsters you were seen shooting lightning at them." Hades began again.

"This means you are most likely a child of my baby brother, Zeus. You, Thalia, are my neice and their," he pointed to the twins. "sister."

Thalia seemed to absorb that statement. "His wife is like, the mistress of cows or something right?"

Apollo burst out laughing. Artemis just gave him a glare. "Yes, cows are sacred to Hera. Why do you ask?" She told her.

Thalia just snorted, "No real reason, it's just that I was down south one time and I had to cut through this farm and all the cows, even ones with calves, started chasing me. I never had to run so hard before in my life, they wouldn't let up. I didn't even know cows were territorial, they were on the other side of a very big field." She started laughing. "I never could make sense of it, till now."

At this point Apollo calmed down, "Yeah, that sounds like her alright. I'd stay away from cows from now on." He said trying to catch his breath.

"My nephew is right." He looked at Thalia. "You were very lucky to make it out alive. My sister is known to be very vengeful."

"So now that we all know each other, what do you want with me? She gave a hard and weary look to each of them.

"We offer you a home. Children of me and my brothers are forbidden, for they have been deemed too powerful. My brother Poseidon tried to kill you as soon as he knew of your existence. I'm tired of all the deaths of children, so my niece and nephew will provide you with a home. Should you choose to you you could even ask Artemis's permission to join her hunt. But either way you will be safe." Hades told her.

"So you save a supposedly dangerous child from a life on their Street and from death and you give her a home." She scoffed, "What's the catch? People are never this nice."

"You are smart Thalia, but there is no catch as you say. The only thing I ask of you is to become a great warrior and be nice to my nephew." Hades said.

Thalia looked at Apollo and said, "So do I have to bow to you or something?" Apollo just shook his head.

"I think Uncle means my son." Artemis said.

"Oh. I thought you were a maiden goddess?" She asked.

"I am. But I have taken young Perseus as my own and have raised him since he was but a year old. I think he will like you." Artemis said.

"I can do that," Thalia looked at her new uncle. "it's not like I have anywhere to be right now."

"Very well, we will speak more in the morning. Follow Zöe and Atalanta. They will get you something to eat and procure a tent for you. Should you wish to bathe, we have some spare uniforms and they will show you the the river nearby. Get some rest. We have a lot to discuss later." Artemis said.

"Okay. Well I guess this is goodnight." Thalia then turned to follow the two hunters.

Silence hung over the immortals for a moment as they watched the girl walk off.

"I like her." Apollo said.

"Yes she is headstrong. I think she will fit in. She would make a great hunter." Artemis added.

"Yeah, about that…" Apollo and Hades then told her what they concluded about the prophecy. Apollo told her of his vision.

When they had finished, Artemis just sighed and shook her head. "He is too young for me to have to deal with this. But the prophecy says, _'Hidden from gods above.'_ so maybe that means Olympus won't learn of them. Which means that father and uncle might think they killed each other's child. This is going to turn into a headache."

She looked up again, "Is Perseus in bed?"

"Yeah, Percy fell asleep playing so Riley put him to bed. That is, after the owl would let her." Apollo chuckled.

"Figures." Artemis mumbled. "Apollo make sure you are here tomorrow morning. If Thalia is going to be staying with us we need to get some things to make her comfortable. As I can only provide her with essentials at the moment."

"Sure, I would like to know my new little sister." He said excitedly.

"I will be back tomorrow as well. I need to check to see what my blessing gave to Perseus after it has set in. And to see how Thalia is. So I bid you both a goodnight." Hades then sank into the shadows.

The twin archers are once again sitting around the campfire trying to figure out what the future has in store for them.

"Apollo," Artemis started. "When did things get so complicated? Me, the eternal virgin, the hater of males, has a 5 year old son. And to top it all off, if you are right about that prophecy, I just brought home his future girlfriend." She laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah Sis, the irony is not lost on me. But I know how you feel, Percy is my little man, but sometimes I want to run and hide on Delos for a while. Maybe see mom." Apollo said.

"Do you think mom would like Percy?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah she would love him. We should take him to see her one day."

"Well Apollo, I know we don't really need to sleep, but after today, I don't think it would hurt. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. There is someone praying to me about a guitar. I'll probably see what that's about. I will see you in the morning, Sis. Goodnight." Apollo the hugged Artemis and flashed away.

And there the Immortal Huntress was left. Staring at a dying flame. Putting the fire out, she stood and checked on her son. He was sleeping soundly. Alexander at the end of his bed, those yellow eyes watching as she entered the tent. Perseus's new bow, lying on his bedside table along with his mp3. She saw his sword, still in ring form on his finger.

Artemis kissed his forehead and nodded to Alexander the owl. She exited her son's tent, in search of her own. On the way, she wondered if she still had some of Dionysus's wine stashed away.

 **A/N: I wouldn't have pegged Artemis for a drinker, but can you blame her? Thalia is now in the story. Cool. Also, I suck at poetry. I hope the prophecy was tolerable.**

 **Anyway, if you made it this far I thank you. I will see y'all next time!**


	8. The Meeting or Not

**A/N: So… Hi. No, the fates have not killed me yet. They love playing with me too much for that. Not a whole lot to say really. I am hungry though, maybe that's it… not sure why I said that.**

 **Anyway,**

 **For the few of my readers left, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Semi-Important note below.**

 **Beta: StormCyclone21**

The sun rose on a new day as Apollo's chariot rode across the sky. Below the trees, the the Hunters of were waking and moving around their camp. Whispers of a guest were floating around.

Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, stepped out of her tent, fully regretting the glass of Dionysus's wine she drank the night before. As a goddess headache's were rare, but the wine her idiotic half-brother made always gave her one. Wishing she could kill the sun, she went to wake Perseus.

She stepped into the tent of her son, and saw that his owl had finally succumbed to sleep. As she walked to her son's bed, Alexander's eyes slowly opened and his head followed her. She had to thank her uncle again, she was glad Perseus had someone watching him all the time.

"Perseus, it's time to get up." She said as she gently shook the boy.

Perseus slowly opened his eyes. The goddess noticed that they now had a darker look to them "Good morning mommy."

Artemis smiled back, "Good morning to you too. Now get ready and eat some breakfast. After your lessons with Maria, Phoebe is going to start training you to shoot your bow. Then Riley is going to show you how to properly handle your new sword. Remember be careful with it, that metal is dangerous." She said. "So hop up, you have a full day today. Do your best."

Perseus yawned saying, "Okay." As he got up. "Wake up Alex. You ready to eat something?" The owl nodded. Perseus then stopped. "Mommy what do owls eat?"

"Well, most owls like to hunt. He might want to do that. But, if he lets you feed him, I think he might like some rabbit." Artemis said. At the mention of rabbit Alexander shook his head. "Squirrel?" She tried again. This time Alexander nodded slightly.

"I make sure there's one available." She said. Then she left the tent.

She caught Riley outside. "Riley, you are teaching Perseus today correct?"

"Yes milady." Riley told her mistress.

"Good. I don't want him cut with that iron. Be careful." Artemis all but ordered to girl.

"Of course milady." Riley said and ran off.

She then went to where the hunters were preparing the morning meal. "Elizabeth, do we have a squirrel in the store room?"

"Yes milady. Me and Jackie got a few yesterday." Elizabeth answered.

"Good, give one to Perseus for his owl." Artemis told her.

"Of course milady, but owls hunt do they not?" The Huntress asked.

"Usually. But this is a strange owl. Besides it will be good for Perseus to learn to care for something."

"Of course." Elizabeth said as she walked to the supply tent.

A few minutes later Perseus came out of his tent with Alexander on his shoulder. The hunt had breakfast together. The owl especially enjoyed the food his charge gave him. When they were through, Maria came and took Perseus to his lessons.

"Zöe, where is Thalia?" Artemis asked.

"She is sleeping like the dead. She would not awake when prompted." Zöe said.

"I suppose running for your life is exhausting and that is probably the first real bed she has slept in for a long time." Artemis looked thoughtful. "Give her one more hour, then bring her to see me."

"Yes milady."The lieutenant said.

So, for the next hour Artemis would be left alone. She needed to think about Thalia. If the girl chose to join the hunt, what would that do to Apollo's prophecy? If she didn't, when would she give the girl the partial immortality? On top of all that Artemis truly hoped Thalia and Perseus would get along?

The hour until she had to speak with Thalia was spent unproductively. She checked on Perseus, advised a newer hunter on how to properly skin game, and sharpened her knives.

Artemis thought about the new addition again. Thalia was certainly different in a way to any of her hunters, but maybe that's what the hunt needed some new personalities, Artemis was hopeful of a new addition to her hunt, but she was not essential. If she did happen to want to join the hunt how would that effect Apollo's prophecy.

Artemis was still wary of it, she didn't like it, especially since she knew that the only son of the sea was Perseus.

Even though she wasn't Percy's real mother, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to worry about him. The years had passed of him being a baby, sure they were tough, but she was sad that Percy was growing up so quickly.

She didn't have this problem with her hunters, they were immortal and wouldn't age, much like herself.

Watching Percy grow up was a new and sad experience.

She thought back to Thalia, since Thalia was so new yesterday, she seemed agitated, Artemis wondered if Thalia would still feel agitated later. Artemis wanted to make sure that Thalia felt as calm as possible, and comfortable enough, so she could have a chat without Thalia feeling too much pressure, or fleeing out of the blue.

Artemis was beginning to get lost in thought, a bright light broke her from her thoughts. Her brother pulled up in his sun chariot, back from his morning duty. It was in its usual Maserati form when she saw it land at the edge of camp.

"Hey Sis." Apollo said as she approached him.

"Hello Brother."

"Where is the new addition to this weird family we've got going on?" Apollo asked.

"She's still sleeping. I thought I would be fine to let her sleep in, a lot has changed in a short time for her. I was about to wake her." Artemis told him, ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Mortals need their sleep, and I have to say in enjoy it myself." Apollo replied.

"Let's go then Brother."

-Ω-

"So. I can stay here and I don't have to actually join the hunt if I don't want to? Am I getting this right?" The daughter of Zeus said confused.

"Yes Thalia. As the goddess of children and maidens it is my duty to protect and help you. I can provide you with a home and a family. I will not force you to join my hunt, but should you ever wish to join we would welcome you." Artemis told her.

Thalia's expression showed dout. "I don't mean to insult you Lady Artemis. I mean, you're being really nice, but so have a lot of others. A lot of people try to trick me because I'm only 10 and supposed to be ignorant of the world, but I'm not. I will be the first to say that street life makes you suspicious, but this really seems too good to be true. How do I know I can trust you not to lie to me?" Thalia told Artemis with a hard edge.

The Twin Archers looked at each other. They knew she was right. To someone who had nothing, being offered everything would not be believed. The goddess then looked at the girl and stated with conviction, "I Artemis swear on the River Styx that all I have told Thalia Grace is true." A loud clap of thunder could be heard.

"Now Thaila," Apollo started. "swearing and oath on the Styx is near unbreakable. To break one is highly unpleasant. The punishment is high and can be anything. Should Artemis break that oath, something will happen that will hurt her very much. Along with that as the god of truth I could sense no deceit in her words." He finished. Hoping she believed them. The girl just shrugged.

"Well in that case I suppose I could stick around for a while. I'm getting tired of running." Thalia said with an almost invisible smile. As independent as she prided herself to be, one as young as she was could only handle so much. The girl needed a break.

The god and goddess smiled. They were glad the girl had agreed. After all, she was their sister. Family was a concept that the gods easily forgot, but Percy had reminded Artemis and Apollo what exactly it meant.

"Well Thalia, I can only provide you with the basics. All my new hunters receive uniforms, weapons, and a tent- though some have chosen to bunk together over the years. Anything else they have has been collected during their time here. Should you desire anything else Apollo will get it." Artemis told her and gesturing to her brother.

"Cool. Can we go later?" Thalia asked uncomfortably. "I, uh, haven't had many things since I had to leave home." It was clear to the gods that the girl hated asking for help, but the prospect of having things again was too strong.

Apollo perked up, "Of course lil' Sis. Whenever you're ready." The sun god was absolutely giddy. He tried to be the older brother with Artemis, but the maiden goddess did not approve. Now he had a chance.

"So when can I meet your son?" Thalia asked.

"Soon. He is training right now."

"It looks like Uncle is joining us." Apollo interrupted.

Towards the tree line the shadows seemed to be warped against their natural state and slowly a form appeared.

"And how my brother's children doing on this fine morning?" Hades called as walked over to the group. The bright morning sun making him look even paler than he actually was.

"Just fine Uncle. Thalia here has decided to stay with us. Though without joining my hunt." Artemis addressed Hades.

The god looked pleased. "Splendid!" He said with a smile and looked at Thalia. "I do think you will like I here with your sister. You will learn quickly that there is never a dull moment with her."

It was then that a Hunter ran to Artemis and while trying to catch her breath said, "Milady, Percy fell into a shadow while training with Riley. She went after him."

Apollo and Artemis absorbed what the girl said, then shrieked, "What!" and disappeared in a silver and gold blur.

Thalia looked stunned and looked at her Uncle, who was just shaking his head and grumbling, "I swear the fates must wait all day for people to say things like that." He then looked at his niece said to her, "You see what I mean. It's always something. So, we should probably go check on them." Hades sounded just as unimpressed as he was concerned.

Thalia just nodded.

 **A/N: Never a dull moment indeed. So Percy is having a little trouble with his new powers, We'll see how that goes. Thalia is sticking around (obviously) and Artemis is slightly hungover. Not a lot happening in this one. Maybe the next one. I am posting these as I write them and writing as I think of them so there are no real plans. So if you have any ideas please leave them in a review or a PM. I bounce a few ideas off Storm while I'm writing, but I want to know what y'all think. Not a whole lot else… check out StormCyclone21's work. If you like Thalia check out my other fic 'What Is A Storm Without Lighting'. See y'all Next time.**


End file.
